The present invention relates to scaffolding systems and to walk boards that form a part of such scaffolding systems and more particularly to a connector assembly for connecting opposed end portions of walk boards together.
In the construction industry, scaffolding systems are used for a wide variety of jobs. For example, in residential construction, it is quite common to use scaffolding systems to frame and box around the eaves of structures and to secure siding or wall boards to sides of a framed building.
There are numerous types of scaffolding systems, but one of the most common types of scaffolding systems entails the use of vertical pump jacks that are spaced apart and which act to support opposed ends of walk boards. These walk boards are supported in end-to-end relationship and in doing so, it is customary to find a pump jack disposed at each end of a walk board. Thus, where there are a series of walk boards aligned end-to-end, it is common to find two pump jacks disposed adjacent each other, one pump jack supporting one end of one walk board while the other pump jack supports the end of the other walk board.
It is known to attempt to connect or couple the opposed ends of walk boards together so as to eliminate one pump jack. Essentially, by connecting the opposed ends of walk boards together, a single pump jack can be utilized to support the two walk boards about the coupled area.
Although attempts have been made to connect walk boards, as a general rule the devices that have been utilized are generally very rudimentary structures that are not designed for safety and which do not form a sturdy and reliable interconnecting structure.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a system and structure for interconnecting opposed ends of walk boards that is safe, reliable and easy to connect and disconnect.
The present invention entails a method and system for interconnecting opposed ends of walk boards. In particular, the walk board connector assembly of the present invention entails a pair of connectors. One connector connects to the end portion of one walk board while the other connector connects to the end portion of the other walk board. These two connectors are interconnected by a shaft.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, each connector is made up of a first plate that is adapted to be disposed on one side of the walk board. Secured to the first plate, is a series of connector shafts that extend therefrom. In this particular embodiment, these connector shafts are designed to be inserted through openings or sleeves that are formed in the end portion of the walk board. Once the connector shafts are extended through the openings of the walk board, they project outwardly from the side opposite where the first plate is disposed. A second plate, having openings therein, is inserted over the connector shafts extending from the walk board. Thereafter connector pins or retainers are inserted into the exposed ends of the connector shafts so as to retain the second plate adjacent the side of the walk board opposite the side occupied by the first plate.
In this embodiment, the first and second plates of each connector includes another set of openings that enable an interconnecting shaft to be extended therethrough. This interconnecting shaft effectively couples the first and second connectors together and in the process effectively connects the opposed ends of the walk boards together. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of such invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of such invention.